


Travelers Song

by SilverWings



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Hostage Situations, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWings/pseuds/SilverWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting again at yet another tea house. Mugen and Fuu set out once again, this time, to find the Samurai wearing glasses.</p><p>"You didn't change at all." Was her remark as she put another dumpling into her mouth. Keeping a smile hidden as she chewed.</p><p>"You're still a whiny bitch." He complied before pausing to meet her gaze. "So is my not changing a good thing or a bad one?"</p><p>She smiled at that, "A little bit a'both I think. I missed your obnoxiousness, and your overall demeanor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this story will lead. But I intended for it to be through both of their perspectives. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samurai Champloo is not my original work, nor do I take credit for it's original characters. So please support the official release.

Fuu couldn't help but pause at the entrance to take in a long breath, greeting the next group who entered the tea house with a bright smile. It had been two years since her journey, and it was as if her life had just went back to the way it was. As if the event had never transpired.

She noticed how much more unsettling it was when working as a waitress. She listened more, which helped prevent fights from breaking out during rush times. And it all had to do with the fact Mugen and Jin had traveled with her. The entire experience made her more aware of how many perverts and scum bags existed.

But as she stood there, she noticed an all too familiar sound. The sound of clogs with metal bottoms entering behind her into the restaurant.

_'It couldn't really be him... Could it really be?'_

 

Mugen gave the place a once over before sitting at the table closest to the entryway. It felt nice to sit on a cushioned seat for once.He had been sleeping outdoors for more than a year. Wandering into abandoned shacks when he was able. Not bothering to look at the prices on the menu he chose the meal that sounded the most appetizing from what he heard from the table next to his. When smaller feet paused in front of him, he bellowed out his order, lifting the menu into the air for the waitress to take it away. 

"Do you even have money to buy that?" Came the odd question that he hadn't expected. He looked up at the petite woman, narrowing his eyes in menace. She was dressed in a pink kimono covered in small yellow flowers. She had a narrow face and natural features that seemed to him, beautiful. But he didn't like the pink lipstick, it made it seem like her mouth was average, masking it's natural petal shape. When he looked back up at her face after looking her up and down, it was then that he noticed her doe brown eyes.

"Ain't it rude to interrogate your customers?" He replied coolly, leaning back against the wall, folding his narrowed arms.

"Not if it's you." She said in irritation. He couldn't place her.  _'Have I slept with this broad before?'_

"Have we met somewhere?" Came the question Fuu had been dreading to hear.

"Muuugen." She pretended to whine in a higher pitched voice, now it was her turn to fold her arms. He took another look at her and then it finally occurred to him. _'Why the hell did I think I slept with her?!'_  This couldn't possibly be that whiny bitch from only two years ago. This woman was completely different. And wasn't freakin' flat chested. The kimono she wore was so similar to the old one, except the flowers were not as large. She still had the messy ponytail and pink fingernails. Yep, same old Fuu. Just more... adult like in figure. He grunted, glaring at her once before he started to get up. She put a hand on his shoulder, pulling a pouch of coins out of her sleeve.

"This one's on me. You saved my life several times over. It's the least I can do." Grabbing the menu from his hand, she turned and headed back towards the kitchen. He sat back down, looking at the amount she had left him. It was enough to pay for his meal and perhaps a few more things. But he wondered if that this was all the money she had managed to scrounge up working there. She came back with a plate of dumplings and the meal he had ordered. She was about to turn and head back to work when he grabbed her wrist.

"Take a' break and eat somethin'. We can share." She looked back at him in surprise. She took a seat next to him, expecting him to start before her. But instead he patiently waited for her to lift the first dumpling off the plate before putting food into his own mouth.

"I'm surprised." He said in between mouthfuls. "Thought you would be flat as a board your whole life." It took a moment for Fuu to register what he had said. She landed a smack on his shoulder, her face turning into a pink hue.

"You didn't change at all." Was her remark as she put another dumpling into her mouth. Keeping a smile hidden as she chewed.

"You're still a whiny bitch." He complied before pausing to meet her gaze. "So is my not changing a good thing or a bad one?"

She smiled at that, not expecting him to ask about what she thought of him. "A little bit a' both I think. I missed your obnoxiousness, and your overall demeanor." She paused as if processing her thoughts carefully. "But it is nice to see you. I thought I would never see either you, or Jin for the rest of my life."

He had thought about them often as he went back to his wandering life. Almost expecting to hear her voice as he trudged down the road. Complaining about how her feet hurt, and to slow down. He had grown accustomed to traveling with company, so much so that he missed the sounds of voices following close behind. He didn't want to admit he felt relieved to meet her again. But he wouldn't deny it either. 

The sound of angry voices across the room made Fuu stir from their shared meal. Her head cocking back to the drunk men putting hands on the hilts of their swords. She let out a heavy huff of air, rising slowly. Mugen hadn't been paying attention and wasn't quick enough to grab her wrist before she jogged over. He was going to follow, until he noticed how little distress came from her movement across the room. How calm she was going into the middle of a fight.

"What seems to be troubling you sir?" She said sweetly, her innocence making the men arguing come to a halt, both parties looking at her with widened eyes.

"He j-just t-took my last dumpling." The older man stuttered pointing at the youth standing in front of him.

"Don't worry, we can bring another for you free of charge." She gave them both another bright smile. "Please sit back down."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take advantage of you." The man waved his arms, dropping a few coins in Fuu's palm. Waving their goodbyes, both of them stumbled hysterically out of the tea house into the street. Returning to her place next to Mugen, she tossed the coins at his chest. He caught them, raising one scarred eyebrow.

"What? I was thinking that you and I could make a trade." She said, taking a swig of the sake he had ordered. Not so much of a lightweight anymore Mugen noticed.

"About what?" He asked, flipping the coins down into her purse.

"Travelling together again." He looked at her fully, scanning her face as he held her spare change. He put it into her lap.

"You don't have to pay me girly. You didn't last time anyways."

"Huh?" She looked at her money then back at the vagrant with a shocked expression. "So you don't mind if we look for Jin right?"

 _'Hmph. Fish face was an asshole. Why would I want to find that bastard again? She in love with him or somthin'?'_ He took a mouth full of food before swallowing and replying. "I guess if we bump into him." Her large smile made his gut drop, was she more happy to see four-eyes then him?

"Then we will travel together again!" She laughed, meeting his eye's. He almost choked on the pork.  _'Was she smilin' like that for me?'_

 

Fuu decided to finish her shift before she told her boss that she was leaving town. Getting her last payment she walked with Mugen down the road, looking to her left at the brightly lit restaurants. She guided him to her current home, pulling the sleeping mat out of the small closet. She laid it out as neatly as she could manage before pulling a spare out.

“You can use mine, I cleaned it this morning.” She said, arranging a small bag of belongings for travelling in the morning. Mugen scoffed at the idea of being treated like her guest. Two years ago she would have jumped at the idea of getting a more comfortable bed then him. In fact, it use to be her goal.

“I’ve been sleeping outdoors for the last month, sleeping on a futon is enough for me.” He grunted, plopping down on the spare. It finally occurred to him that it was strange that she even had an extra set of bedding. “Why do you have spare futon to begin with?” He glanced over at her, almost gaping at how bright her cheeks became.

“W-well.. I’ve had friends stay over… and my ex boyfriend too…”

“No way in hell!” Mugen jabbed a finger in her direction. “You’re not a virgin?” He asked incredulously.

“No. What you expected me to stay pure my whole life?” She covered her face with her sleeve so he didn’t see just how red her cheeks became. Sitting sat heavily down onto her bedding, she started jerking her kimono off.

“Don’t get…” Mugen put his hand up so he didn’t see her undressing, which made Fuu fall into a fit of laughter. She just couldn’t stop, she clutched her abdomen as she fell back onto her pillow. “What’s so funny?” He said in a guttural growl, still not lowering his hand.

“You use to say that even if you saw me naked there still wasn’t anything to look at!” She howled, her laughter never ceasing. “And  _ now _ you block your eye’s like a fucking gentlemen?!”

He wasn’t sure what surprised him more, her comment, or the fact she had cursed. He jerked his hand down which made her laugh even more. He couldn’t find a good comeback for her claim, no snarky remark to silence the younger of the pair. All he could do was glare at her. She looked at him, wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes. She grinned at him wickedly before tugging her kimono off for another under kimono to be revealed. She tossed her clothes at him before she tucked herself down into the futon, blowing out the candle she had been using for light. 

He watched Fuu for a good long while, staring at the place where the back of her neck was visible. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. This girl wasn’t the Fuu he remembered, no, this was a totally different person. Fuu wouldn’t have left herself exposed… Well, at least not slept in such a thin layer of cloth. With her back to him. Yeah, the teenager was too trusting but never with him. 

At least, not on this level. He could still feel the warmth of her from her kimono, his fingers moving on their own accord as they clamped down onto the fabric. Absorbing the feeling of what her body heat was really like and…  _ What the hell is wrong with me!? _ He tossed the bundle of fabric against the wall with a soft bump. Jamming his legs down into the extra futon. Grunting once before squinting his eyes shut.  _ Same old bitch. Same old bitch. _ He repeated, trying to clear his mind of everything about Fuu.


	2. Falling Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply fluff. Sort of feel good moments and finding out what I can do with Mugen and Fuu's personalities. I hope you enjoy it.

Fuu appreciated the breeze as the pair walked down the dirt road. She focused her attention on the sky, staring at the blue mass above her. She had been longing for a chance to travel again. Birds flew overhead, passing them like the clouds flowing along the world above. Occasionally casting shadows over the land below.

"Whacha' humming?" Mugen asked her, she hadn't realized that the tune in her head had traveled down to her vocal chords.

"I'll stop if you want me to." She said.

"I wouldn't mind if you kept goin'. At least you're in tune." It was a half compliment Fuu realized with a smile. A nudge for her to continue. “What’s the song about anyway?”

“Two travelers.”

“Doesn’t sound all that interesting.” He stated, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Accidentally meeting her's before he jerked his own back forward.

_ So he is interested… _ “They aren’t alike, but they still care for each other no matter how many times they argue.”

Why was that oddly familiar? Mugen thought to himself. “You can keep going if you want.” Yet another nudge for Fuu to continue.

"Alright!" And with that she began to sing.

_"Two travel together, it's a long road."_

Mugen breathed in, feeling shocked at how well she sang. _Her annoying voice could sound like that?!_

_"But their company helps them feel complete."_

He had never heard her sing.

_"For you see, they are nothing alike."_

But he couldn't help sneak peeks at her as they walked.

_"It's not like that bothers them, oh no."_

She hummed at parts where she had forgotten the words. Making Mugen's spine tingle uncontrollably. When she stopped her small performance she looked up into his eyes. His mouth was parted as he stared back, realizing suddenly that her eyes were now bearing into his, he looked ahead. "Not bad." He breathed, realizing he had been withholding oxygen in his lungs. "I mean it's not somethin' I'd pay for. But you're not bad."

"Thanks." She blushed madly, her face turning into a bright pinkish color. "T-there's a shack up ahead. Do you want to see if we can spend the night there?" She pointed her painted finger to the left. He nodded jerkily.

 

The space was enough for the both of them to have room to spare. Since there was no longer a third party, the two of them could stretch out more. Slipping off her sandals Fuu plopped down onto the floor, loosening her obi. Mugen tried with all of his might not to look at her as she loosened her clothes. But she had turned into something worth watching. An elegant creature that's innocence set off all of his radars. He watched from his place beside her as she took out her hairpins.

Fuu hated wearing her kimono with a passion. At night it was nearly impossible to get comfortable. So instead of being miserable she decided to shift parts of it off. She released her hairpins from their place close to her scalp. Letting her hair flow down to her shoulders.

Her silky brunette hair fell in beautiful waves. Sending her sweet perfume up into Mugen's nostrils. He knew he was staring, but how could he not. The Fuu he knew was not the one beside him now. Her maturity showed loud and clear. On the way, she had not made a single complaint. Just matched her pace with his without question.

She laid herself down onto the floorboards, letting out a small sigh. Her eyes closed and breathing starting to slow. Mugen took off his jacket, tossing it over her, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the floor.

She turned over, pulling his red haori over herself as she looked at him. It wasn't the exact same one as the one he had worn before their journey. After fighting the men in the church it had been ruined. But it was still very similar. It smelt like him. Like an ocean breeze and of the forest. She waited. Watching his outlined form in the darkness, when he was fully asleep she scooted closer. Gently touching his arm to feel goosebumps. _Idiot_. She lightly pushed herself up against his chest, tucking her arms between them. 

"Night." She whispered.

 

The suns morning rays woke Mugen from his unexpectedly pleasant rest. He yawned, the world outside the shack was still chilly. So why was he so warm... He noticed that his arms had wrapped around Fuu, her warmth radiating against him as she slept. _The actual hell?!_

She was pressed against his chest, her hands curled around the fabric of his shirt. He breathed in her scent, it was soft and floral. His hands wanted to touch her hair, her cheeks, her tempting lips. _Other things..._ Something he wouldn't have been able to do while she was awake. But that would certainly rouse the girl which he definitely didn't want to do. So he settled with just studying every aspect of her. The shade of her lips, her silky hair. In the morning sun that leaked through the shacks roof she almost looked... Beautiful.  _What no way, not freakin' her!_ He moved in his moment of disbelief.

He felt her shift and froze. Waiting for her to cry out in shock as she woke. Claiming that he was a pervert.

Fuu's eyelids lifted slowly, still heavy from sleep. She tilted her head upwards, her eyes meeting with storm blue irises. He had wrapped himself around her to stay warm. She almost giggled at the thought. She rubbed her eyes with the back of one of her hands.

"Morning." She said as a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth upwards. She sat up, holding his haori over her shoulders as she did so. "Oh sorry this is yours." She said, pushing it back towards him. He took it, not rising from his place on the floor.

"Did it keep you warm?" He asked, putting it back on. She hummed in reply, re tightening her obi with sluggish movements. He narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to her.

"Mugen." She fussed, becoming eerily still when the back of his tawny fingers touched her forehead.

"You sick girly?" He asked.

"No." She grumbled waving his hand away; going back to putting on her sandals.

_Then why was she acting as if she hadn't minded waking up in my grasp?_

 

"Excuse me!" Fuu called out. She jogged ahead of Mugen, stopping to stand next to an old man. Or woman. Mugen couldn't tell from where he stood. The person in question was carrying a bag with a sun hat placed over his presumably balding scalp. "How much further until we reach town?" She asked him. Her doe brown eyes watching him expectantly. He was a goner Mugen guessed.

"Just over the hill." He chuckled waving his hand for her to follow. Yep diffidently a loser. Noticing Mugen as he stepped up beside Fuu, the old man's mouth curled in malice. "You need something?"

"He is my bodyguard. He is traveling with me." Fuu said brightly, continuing up the road.

The man looked at Mugen skeptically before walking after Fuu. "When we get into town I can take you to get something to eat." The older gentleman said, smiling at the girls reaction. Or was she a woman now?

"I have some money that I have left over and can always get a job." He waved his hand to silence her rambling.

"Let an old farmer do as he likes." Yeah, this dude was crazy. Was Mugen's conclusion.

 

Mugen felt a prickling irritation as he sat at the table across from Fuu. The men a few tables down were watching her in a way he couldn't stand. "She has some decent hooters. And definitely a pretty face." Mild commentary he could handle, but they started whispering, leaning in towards each other. "Let's... F...k.. er'...in. back... nce... le..ve." Was all Mugen managed to hear, but that's all he needed for what he was going to do to them.

"Hey Mugen, want to share with me?" Fuu asked, breaking his concentration. 

"Whatever floats your boat." He managed in response. Glaring back at the men sitting behind her. She leaned forward grabbing the hand he had started to tap on the surface of the table. His eyes snapped to her's, she had made him look at her. A man who did nothing he was told unless he choose to do so.

"I hear them too. Just ignore them for now." 

"I thought you were still oblivious." He said in shock, making her feel irritated. She snorted, releasing his wrist as she picked up her chopsticks. 

"I learned more than you think I did when we traveled together. How did you think I kept that tea house from being torn apart with all of those drunks?" She said leaning back to continue chatting to the old man who was currently looking at the pair with curiosity dancing behind his eyes. He smiled, taking a sip of his tea, pretending to be none the wiser. Swaying his mustache back and forth as he always did when in thought.

 

They were walking together now, Fuu had managed to win the farmers favor (so she thought) and got them a place to stay for the night. The old man was guiding to his home, talking about how his son would be visiting him, or some shit like that. But Mugen was to busy focusing on the men following them from the tea house. Once they were on the outskirts of town he stopped, hand on the handle of his European sword.

"You bastards need somethin'?" He growled, turning to face the four men, their blades already drawn.  _Weren't there at least five of them?_

"You have a really pretty friend buddy. We want to treat her to a night of company if that bothers you. I mean all you are is friends right?" Mugen was grinding his teeth, he would have chopped them to bits by now, but he was hesitating since Fuu was watching. _Had he ever done this before? Hesitated for her sake?_

"I bet she's still a virgin." One chimed in. "I want to make her squeal."

Mugen exploded, racing forward, his shoe swiping the first blade he saw to the side, landing a blow into the man's shoulder.  He liked the way blood sprayed into the dirt. The smell of iron in the Autumn air. The next one came from the side, his foot work unsteady, Mugen took advantage of the mistake, swiping open his stomach as he passed. "Mercy!" Another screeched.  _Mercy_ _?_ There was not a single thing of mercy within Mugen. He sliced the whimpering mans throat with one smooth motion, a grin sliding across his face. The last tried to run into the underbrush but Mugen easily swayed forward, his blade piercing and unforgiving.

"MUGEN!" Fuu screamed out, that's when something sharp tore through Mugen's left shoulder. He looked to the direction where the arrow had originated, meeting the cowards gaze head on. He stumbled forward, trying to push past the pain. Mugen heard the old farmer call out but didn't pay attention. All he knew was that this fifth and final coward was going to die. And in a very, very, very, painful way. But he suddenly felt his stomach drop when Fuu jumped between the enemy and himself, eyes widening when the arrow was drawn back.  _No_ _please, not her_.

"Get out of the way you dumb broad!" The man holding the bow jerked his arm to the side with his sudden realization, the arrow grazing Fuu's right arm. The arrow, now out of everyone's mind landed somewhere into the trees behind them.

"You won't kill him!" She yelled, racing forward into the man's chest in a sudden burst of rage. The archer stood in shock at the woman slamming into him, he paused, his eyes narrowing as he slumped to his knees. He fell to his side, life draining from his face.  _He was dead?_ Fuu was breathing heavily, turning on her heals to face the dumbfounded bodyguard and farmer. He stared at the small pink blade she held, at the dark blood rolling down it's surface. She was shaking, her brown eyes filling with tears. She shook her head, trying to push away thoughts Mugen guessed he couldn't keep up with. He trudged forward, pain twisting his expression.

"You should have more faith in me."

She remembered him saying similar words the day she had been trapped in that church by the ocean. She couldn't contain her smile as she let her first tear streak down a dirty cheek. "I always put my faith into you. Even in Jin... But I couldn't stand there."

"Hurry, we need to get you treated." The old man said in panic, grabbing Mugen's arm. Mugen stiffened glaring down at the old man.

"Thought you didn't like me." He said, feeling Fuu do the same on his right.

"If a girl like her cares for you like that. Then who am I to argue." Mugen gave him a confused look and the old farmer chuckled. "How young you are not to realize. Wish I could be as naive as you are."

 

"Ow dammit!" Mugen cursed, trying to keep his cool as the farmers granddaughter put more medicine on his wound.

"Language please." An older woman growled from the other room. She was soaking towels in hot water.

"Your lucky that the arrow head wasn't a few inches lower." The young girl commented as she started wrapping his shoulder.

"It's not the first time." He grunted.

"I can see that," the young girl tilted her head towards the scars on his chest. "Your girlfriend is really nice. She's the polar opposite of _you_."

"She's not my dam... she's not my girlfriend." Mugen caught himself as he saw the old woman lean into the room from out of the corner of his eye.

"That's weird." The twelve year old chimed. "She has been asking about how you're doing for the last hour. I finally told her that the best way to help you was to get something to eat." This was news to Mugen. "She's been working in the kitchen with my mom." The girl finished her work leaning back to inspect it. "Her arm was bothering her but she kept telling me it was fine. The arrow she was willing to take for you really grazed deep. I hope you know that."

"Idiot." He grumbled as he stood up. "Where's the kitchen?" The old woman and girl both smiled in union, rising to guide him.

 

"You make some mean yakitori." The old man sighed, taking another bite of the meat. "And the tea is amazing." Fuu giggled, taking another sip from her own cup.

"I've been working as a waitress for so long that I learned from watching the cooks." She adjusted the kimono that wasn't hers, trying to twist the sleeves back into place. She was surprised when the screen door was pushed abruptly open, Mugen towering over them as he stomped into the room. Shirtless, bandages tightly wrapped around his shoulder. "Mugen, seriously you're in someone else's home. Put on a shirt." He knelt in front of Fuu, making her jolt back against the wall.

"Show me your arm." He snapped, taking her forearm in his hand. She stopped him in his tracks when she shoved her half finished yakitori into his mouth.

"Eat something, I spent a great deal of time making these darn things." He stared at her with his wild eyes before he sat back, chewing. She let out a sigh, waving a hand in front of her face, trying to cool down her heated cheeks. His frown disappeared as he tasted the food stuck into face. He started focusing on eating, taking a sip of the tea before nearly draining her whole glass.

"I didn't mean eat mine!" She whined, grabbing a plate and filling it before placing it on the table in front of him. Pouring him a cup of his own. "Geez. And you think I'm immature you block head." He grinned at her before going back to eating. The farmer and his family that were currently present watched them in wonder, sitting at their places around the table.

 

 


	3. It's Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugen could have prevented that damn fight. So this new scar she had was all his fault.

"Yeah, we aren't that far from the ocean at all. If you go down that path you'll hit the coast." The old farmer said, chuckling as Fuu jumped up from her place on the ground. 

"Come on Mugen, lets go to the beach really quick." She was practically dancing in place, her impatience getting the best of her.

"You can go with the girl." Mugen sighed, swinging a blade of grass between his teeth. Fuu grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his feet.

"Come on, do this for me." She groaned, he paused, remembering now that he owed her his life. _Dammit._

He watched Fuu run out towards the waves, dropping her delicate little sandals as she dashed into the sea. She jerked her borrowed kimono up to her knees. Kicking her legs as she splashed the salty water into the air. She was laughing, her smile bright and cheerful. He had seen this look once before, when he had met the people he had grown up with by chance. He walked to the waters edge, placing his sandals next to hers. She took a moment to bend down, grabbing something before she ran up to him. She held up a red clam shell.

"Yes and?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It reminds me of you." She huffed, holding the shell up to her nose.

"Why are you smelling the damn thing? You realize it's part of a dead animal right?"

"I know." She grumbled. "But I love the way it smells!" Her cheeks turned into a lovely pink hue. She was watching the waves, not meeting his eyes.

"Like the salt water?" He questioned, dipping his toes in as he took a step forward.

"I guess you could say that. You smell a lot like the ocean too." He turned to look at her, eyes large and rounded. She had just inadvertently said that she  _loved_ the way he smelt.

"Y-you, like the way I smell?!" He exclaimed, studying her face as she snapped her eyes to meet his. "You always say that I stink!"

"I m-mean.. You say I stink too!" She paused, looking down at the shell in her palm. "It's a really comforting scent.... I like it.... Cause you smell like an ocean breeze and.... of the forest. And like... like Mugen... yourself." She let her thoughts wander, thinking about if he tasted like how he smelt. Her face turning red.

Mugen stood dumbfounded, unsure of what his reaction should be. She was being completely serious, her expression now told him that if he messed up. He wouldn't be able to fix it back fully. He let out a long breath, stepping back to stand in front of her. "You don't stink either. You sort of remind me of honey in a way. Like some sort of flowery tea, the kind that is suppose to be healing, ya' know. Or some sort of pastry that the moment you taste it on your tongue you become addicted." He wondered to himself if she tasted like how she smelled.

"That's the kindest thing I think you've ever said to me at one go." Fuu teased, nudging his arm playfully. She reached for his hand, prying it open so her fingers rested in his open palm. "I'm glad you came with me. Guess you know my little secret now huh?" She dropped the shell, letting go of him all together.

"You brought four eye's glasses with you. Carrying it around like a memento. You must miss him." Mugen's hands tightened into fists by his sides, the shell nearly cracking under the pressure. She noticed,  _was he jealous, thinking she was attracted to Jin?_

"I did keep them for him... To give them back eventually... I also kept your tanto." She reached down into her borrowed sleeve, grabbing the blade from within her clothing. "You lost it in the church and couldn't find it. When we parted ways I went back and found it. I got a replacement case for it too." He took it from her hands, sliding the blade from it's case. He had been certain that she had only been concerned of Jin. "I wasn't sure of how I was going to give it back. But there you go.... I bet you think I'm attracted to Jin huh?" His eyes met hers. "He has always been just a friend and nothing more. I'm not really interested in him, though he is gorgeous to look at."

"You like eye candy?" He scoffed, flipping the tanto around in his hands.

"I guess that could be it." She said, "I mean I find you very attractive." She murmured under her breath, turning her back as she walked back to the path.

"You say somthin'?" He called after her, getting only a wave in reply. 

 

"Keep your arm out of the water." Akira, the farmers granddaughter snapped at Fuu. She couldn't help but smile at how strict the youth was, she was a copy of her grandmother. Emi.

"Okay, okay." Fuu sighed, lifting her arm to rest it on top of her head. She liked the feeling of the water on her skin, the fuzzy warmth it gave her. This was one of her favorite sensations. Being clean. "Mugen said he want's to leave tomorrow. You think he'll be ready?"

"I don't see why not. I'll pack you some herbal remedies for the road." Emi said, sighing as she lowered her old tired bones into the bath. "And some for you as well miss stubborn." She gave Fuu a wink.

"It's not the worst pain I've felt." Fuu shrugged, feeling her muscles tense. They both gave her skeptical glances. "Fine, it's high on my list of _physical_ pain."

"You don't have to tell us dear, we were only teasing." Emi said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Fuu chirped.

"I don't think that man's is ideal for a sweet woman like you." Akira commented, flicking water towards Fuu. "He seems so... foreign I guess. Not just in the way he looks, but his general nature." Fuu watched the girl's eyes. Observing their worry. "He could seriously hurt you."

Mugen was listening carefully, he had been wandering around when he had spotted the women conversing as they bathed. At first he was going to continue to the house, but the girl's comments made him stop. He felt something within him twist, he hadn't cared about what people thought. But he was awaiting Fuu's reply. To hear what she really thought about the ex pirate. He watched her expression as she began to speak.

"He could... But he doesn't lash out towards me. As if he is a wary of his amount of control or lack of it when I'm present... Yeah, he is definitely different... But I just can't get over the feeling I have when I'm around him... We had traveled before now, two years ago if you must know. And we are currently searching for the third of our party..." She reached her injured arm up towards the stars, smiling as she let her thoughts spill out. Letting them free after withholding them for so long.

"Anyway, since we all parted ways. I tried to date other guys, and got pretty far in one relationship. But... I don't know what it was. I just couldn't get Mugen out of my damn head. Everything about him rose up and I ended my ties with my last boyfriend. I'm afraid even now that Mugen is not going to be willing to stay with me. But as sick as this may sound. I want to be with him for as long as I can manage. Till the very end." She met Emi's eyes, no longer keeping her happiness a secret. The old woman laughed, her head falling back into the water.

"Akira needs to take that all back. Your both meant for each other through and through!" She couldn't silence her laughter for a long while. Fuu's cheeks brightened and she joined in. Tears of joy dropping into the steaming bath.

 _Am I dreaming? Am I going to wake up?_ Mugen's mouth hung open, not expecting anything of what had escaped Fuu's mind. He quickly started back for the house, feeling his face start to burn.  _How could Fuu of all people get me to react like this?_

They had been sleeping the same room for the past two days, but for some reason, after overhearing her conversation. Mugen felt self conscious. He laid out on his futon, staring at the wall, keeping his back to her.

"Hey, sounds like we can leave tomorrow." She said happily, kneeling down next to him.

"Mhm." was all he said.

"Unless your in pain. I... are you alright... Something seems to bothering you." He turned, sitting up without using his arms. Fuu's eyes involuntarily watched his abdomen as he did.  _Shit, I shouldn't stare!_

"I'm fine." His face was red, Fuu felt a rush of worry take over and she pushed her palm against his forehead.

"Your face is red." She said, he pushed her hand away, his blush worsening. It finally set in and she froze, staring into his eyes. "Mugen... What's on your mind?"

"I-I overheard what you said in the bath. I swear I was just passing and I just overheard what the girl said and I stopped." He braced himself for an ear full but all she did was covered her face with her hands. Bending down so her forehead was against her knees. "Fuu?"

"God..." She whispered. "Your going to leave me behind now aren't you?" She asked. "Because I've gotten to close for comfort." She let out a small yelp when he grabbed her uninjured shoulder, lifting her so he could see her face. She was at the brink of tears.

"Do you really think of me in that way?" She stuttered, trying to find the correct words but came up short. He let out a long sigh, looking at the bandages just visible over her shoulder. "Can I see your arm?" He didn't wait for permission, just slowly edged the robe off her shoulder, letting her hold it as high as she wanted to feel comfortable. He could see the faint color of old blood through the white fabric. He winced, tracing his fingers lightly beneath it. "Your going to have a scar."  _Because of me..._

"I don't mind... You have lots of scars too." She was watching his face carefully, trying her best not to burst into tears.

"You don't go looking for fights like I do." He took both of her shoulders in his hands, giving her a little shake as he said, "Don't you ever step out like that again. There's no reason for you to die. And if you can't promise me that, then I'll leave."

"But..." She trailed off, she didn't want him to go. "You know I'm not good with promises."

"Your better at it then I am."

"Not really." She scoffed, a tear sliding down her cheek. Mugen put his hand on her face, using his thumb to brush it away. Her eye's widened, unsure of how she should react. "Mugen... you've heard what I thought about you.... so I want to know how you feel about it."

Mugen lifted her chin, bending down closer to her. "I'm not sure. But I want to try something with you for a second." His lips were chapped, but that didn't matter, nor the scratch of the stubble of his chin. It was enough to make her eyelids flutter closed, and for her chest to burst. It was how she imagined; he kissed with an intensity that she hadn't expected. Somehow he had pried her mouth open with his own, greedily. With the flick of his tongue and brutal crushing of his mouth, she felt herself giving in. Though to him she was slack and motionless at first which scared him. He silently plead that she would respond. She had stiffened in his hold, most likely coming to her senses.

Fuu's hand came to rest on his abdomen, her fingers ghosting over his now sensitive skin. She let her fingernails gently scratch his side as she pulled herself closer. He couldn't help but smirk against her mouth. Fuu's hips bumped his and he ended the kiss with a gasp. Giving her a accusing glare as his chest heaved. He was happy to notice how her breathing matched his.

"So?" She questioned, her mouth parted as she watched him. Almost tempting him to go further.

"I think you need to watch your back more often. Cause there's no Jin to protect you from me." He said in a husky voice. She giggled, placing another innocent kiss on his lips before stepping onto her futon.

"I don't think I need protecting in this situation." She tucked herself under the blankets, eyes bright as she smiled over to him. "Goodnight Mugen."

 


	4. Raining Hard On My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road is open, ready for them to travel once again. But Fuu feels like that if she expresses her feelings any further he will leave. Yeah... he said he wouldn't. But there's nothing to hold him back now.

After saying her goodbyes Fuu tucked the medicine into her sleeve, feeling the weight of it as they continued down the road. Thus far they had not the slightest lead on Jin's whereabouts. Or if he was even alive. Which would be far fetched since the only worthy opponent of the dark haired ronian was currently walking beside her. She let out a long sigh, the air was heavy, and the clouds overhead weren't clearing up. Mugen had mentioned that he had smelt rain, and she had believed him. But she was eager to keep moving. She understood how her companion felt whenever they stayed in one place for to long. It was unsettling and slightly irritating. Though the people were sweet. She was fine with just a simple greeting and moving on to the next town.

The first large raindrop that fell from the clouds above landed on Mugen's nose, making him jerk. Fuu let out an excited squeal that made his heart leap into his throat as it began to pour. They dashed into the forest, the tree branches providing some cover, but it wouldn't keep them dry for long.

"So much for staying dry." She said, holding her arms over her head. Giving him a cheerful grin.

"That farmer dude said the next town wasn't far. And that lately there has been a lot of movement. Whether that means criminals or just tourists. He didn't say." Mugen said, his pace becoming more brisk. "But I guess we'll find out." He looked over at Fuu, looking to her clothing then her face. "Just wondering, when you were all over me last night I didn't feel that squirrel of yours movin' around in your robes. Did it die or something?" She gave him a light punch on his arm, her cheeks heating even in the rain. Which in a weird way, made her look attractive. Her silky hair covered in rain droplets...

"Momo is still alive. He just likes to explore more now that he has grown older. He'll come to me whenever he feels like it."

(Welcome to a quick glimpse into Mugen's mind. I hope it will be eye opening :D)

Mugen was dying to get a hold of that damn pest. The rodent had taken too many mouthfuls of Mugen's food to deserve to live, none the less run around under Fuu's kimono.  _Wait why did that matter?_ Right... He had kissed her, but he had slept with many women so what did it matter? It was a kiss, okay two kisses. Come to think of it, he hadn't gone to a brothel in a long while. Didn't he deserve some well earned rewards for once? But... why had it taken this long for him to make any sort of move on Fuu. Any woman he was interested in he would sleep with them and then leave. No attachments. There wasn't a need for it, because they used him just like he used them (ya know, minus the ones he paid for). So why was Fuu so... different? Why was there a need? A reason to stay put?

(Disappointing? Jin thinks so... right Jin? [ _Hmm._ ] )

Fuu dashed ahead, through the darkening shadows surrounding them, seeing a shack ahead. She hoped it was abandoned. But she came to halt when she something white and fairly human dash into the half opened doorway only to vanish from view. She swallowed hard, only to squeak when something landed on her shoulder with a wet plop. Speaking of momo.. there he was.

"You furry little bastard! You could have given me a heart attack!" Fuu exclaimed, clutching her chest in a moment of pure shock.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth." Mugen smirked.

"Shut up and let's get out of the rain!" Fuu growled, her fingers were light as they encircled Mugen's wrist revealing that she wasn't truly angry.

Tucking themselves inside the small shack Fuu started to relax. If Mugen wasn't scared of the place then she shouldn't be either. Come on, ghost's don't exist right? The roof creaked and cracked as the rain poured down onto the old boards, it was a miracle that it was still standing let alone keeping the rain out. Water was pooling underneath the door but besides that it was only damp everywhere else. Fuu brushed away some moss on the rickety floorboards and sat down to ring out her clothes. Mugen quickly realized she was about to take off her clothes and decided to explore further into the place.

Nothing seemed to be out of place in his mind but he saw something, or someone standing in the corner of the room. Hidden in the shadows of the darkened room. Lightning flashed as it would in any horror story and he saw a woman with a sneer for a smile standing there. She was dressed in all white...

"What's wrong?" Fuu asked in panic as Mugen quickly drawed his sword. The woman was out of sight when the next flash of light came and the pattering rain rang out in his ears as he put his trusted weapon back into its sheath. 

"Nothin," he grunted, eyes wandering around the room at any places that collected darkness. "Just my imagination getting the best of me." Fuu didn't like the sound of that so she carefully spoke her next few words slowly and as calmly as she could manage.

"It was a woman in all white wasn't it?" Mugen's eyes shot to hers and she knew she hadn't been imagining the white figure diving into the shack earlier. "There shouldn't be anything to fear. If we just ignore this it can't hold power over us." She put her sandals down next to her and decided to lean against the wall, she could see the window from this angle along with the front door. She wanted to know where the exits were if something did happen, but she wasn't counting on it. "Spirits of the forest perhaps, or maybe a previous owner of this home. That's all I'll say about the matter, we will leave once the storm has passed over."

Mugen wondered if her statement was made to him, or whoever was lurking in the shadows.

 

 


	5. Feet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky...

As the rain poured onto the roofing of the shack, the travelling pair huddled close to a small fire kindling inside the boarder's of a small fire pit at the center of the room. As night began to descend Fuu felt more and more uneasy. Momo was no longer adventurous but stayed within the young womans sleeves as the darkness started enveloping the room. Mugen wasn't exactly relaxed either, his fingers were wrapped around the handle of his sword. His eyes shifted to catch any movement that didn't originate from Fuu sitting at his side. He knew she was afraid, he could see that the shivering of her shoulders wasn't from the cold air that swept into the room. He brushed his hand against the outside of her sleeve, feeling the warm lump that was Momo. Fuu looked over, doe brown eye's wide.

"Have some faith in me would ya?" He smirked, giving the broad a cheeky sideways glance. Fuu let her shoulders relax slightly, her eyes curiously wandering around the details of Mugen's facial features. She had noticed before the three scars lined close together on his right cheek but hadn't studied them. Remembering that he had encountered one of three brothers that had captured her on their last journey. She hadn't seen the man who had attacked Mugen, but she knew it took skill to even touch the warrior. She saw the shift in his expression, from playful too serious in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?" It surprised the young woman how kind he had become... Or had he been like this the entire time and she was just blind to it.

"Nothing, just remembering something." She glanced back to the flames crackling in front of them.

"Don't dwell on the past, you should know better." Mugen said.

"I can't help it. You were part of the past and sometimes it's worth remembering." Fuu remarked as she leaned back onto her palms. Momo shifted to lay on her shoulder to keep from falling out of her sleeve.

Mugen chuckled at that, "What, you thinking of the other night or somethin?" He expected the smack he received on his shoulder. He didn't mind, as long as she was focusing on him she wouldn't be scared right?

"In your dreams you big jerk." Fuu laughed. She was happy when he smiled and that's exactly what he did. She wanted to see that smile more, it wasn't the one he had when kicking someone's ass. One that seemed to surface from his center.  _ **Crack!**_ The roof was shifting but it made the pair jump and push against each other's shoulders. "Jeez, we were only messing around."

"Well, better get some sleep for tomorrow so we can cover more ground." Fuu looked appalled at his remark.

"Sleep... In here?!" Another flash of lightning and a crash of thunder sounded outside at that exact moment. Making Fuu even more uneasy as she looked around the small room. 

"You really want to sleep in rain? Come on." He pushed her down so she was laying back onto the floor. He tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing at his touch. "I'll be here and Momo's with you so try to close your eyes and get some sleep ya dumbass." He used a rusted poker and spread out the embers so the fire would settle faster. He looked back to the woman and she was still watching him, fear glistening in her irises. He let out a long sigh. "What am I supposed to do with you?" He propped himself up next to her, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. Fuu's fear dissipated as she stared at him.  _He just innocently kissed me on the forehead like a teenage boy._ "What?" He crumbled at her unreadable expression.

"N-nothing, but you just acted like a gentlemen just now." His frown deepened at her remark so he lowered himself to nip her neck making her body jerk at its suddenness. "Do you always have to prove me wrong?"

"Nah, just couldn't resist. And I have been plenty gentlemen like lately so shutup." He laid so he was facing her, tugging her towards him with an arm around her waist. "Now go to sleep before I give you a reason to stay up." Fuu wondered what he was implying but decided to close her eyes. She let out a relaxed sigh, he was so warm compared to the now cold room as the fire started to fizzle and die.

"Thanks for walking into that tea shop when you did... I missed you." Fuu whispered into his chest. 

"Thank you again for the meal. Gotta pay you back for that." Mugens hand moved of its own accord and rested into her hair. They both drifted off into a deep slumber as the storm still raged on.

 

 

Mugen woke first to the sound of rustling and a very silent room. Through the course of the night the storm had passed over and the forest was now alive with crickets. While Mugen laid on his back, Fuu had wrapped around him. Her head was resting on his chest while her legs intermingled with his own. He parted his eyelids to find a pair of pale feet floating above his face along with a masked face. Long tendrils of black hair hung down like a frame to make this creature's face seem closer. Mugen's heart began to race and he hoped Fuu wouldn't awake to its rhythm for her own sake. The mask just looked like a sloppy drawn fox, but the ghost didn't look like it was wanting to be insulted so Mugen kept the thought at the back of his mind. The ghost seemed to now notice the man was very aware of its presence and leaned back slightly. What Mugen assumed to be a female spirit pointed a pale finger at Fuu's peaceful face in a curious manner. " _Care?_ " Croaked a feminine voice. The spirit seemed to read Mugen's panicked eyes and waved her hands in dismissal. " _Won't hurt, won't hurt._ " She continued by saying, " _Like her, like her very much. Rodent too. Rodent too._ " Mugen still wrapped an arm around Fuu as if to claim her as his in case the spirit wanted Fuu for some unknown reason. " _Don't worry. I only came to see if my visitors. My visitors. Were good, good._ " The spirit stood fully, standing to the side as to not frighten him further by looming over him. " _Take care._ " and with that the spirit disappeared. 

Mugen couldn't get much sleep after that and just focused on Fuu's slow breathing as she slept. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he was doubly sure now. He decided to keep the ghost visit to himself as to not frighten the young woman when she rose in the morning. Only he and the ghost would know, and the dead couldn't speak. At Least not very often.

 

 

 


	6. Yo Yo Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup! heh. it's been forever and yah know what... the plot may or may not progress but I'm trying. Lots of cute moments in the future so don't worry.

"So like... what makes you attracted to me?"

Fuu was tired and in a cranky mood because of the sudden drop in temperature. Fall hadn't even officially started yet and it was way too cold for this time of year. So she hadn't been paying attention to Mugen for that past hour because she was busy keeping herself warm. The question he had asked threw her for a loop. "Huh?"

"Why do you like me?" 

"Oh.." Fuu had to think for a moment, trying to figure out why he had suddenly asked out of the blue. She looked down at the dirt path ahead of them, the sky was gray in it was not pleasant to walk in sandals. "You want to know why I'm attracted to you... or the reason I care for you?"

He hadn't really dwelled much on both reasons, but he guessed it was combination of both so he voiced his opinion by saying, "Both." He watched as a flock of birds flew overhead, landing in a nearby tree. It wasn't time for them to start travelling to a warmer climate so he didn't mind their calls.

"You always came back." Fuu thought hard on the past, thinking of all of the times Mugen had come to her aid, while Jin was off on his own. Though Jin had helped her, and saved her life quite a few times as well. It didn't feel the same. "Though I doubt you meant to the first few times. You would come save me when Jin wouldn't. And you kept surprising me. Especially when you kept your promises." She stopped, looking Mugen in the eyes as smiled. "You are my adventure."

Mugen was not sure how to respond to her genuine nature, or how to go about trying to be this close to Fuu. She was someone that he felt like he hadn't tainted. She wasn't anything like the people he had grown up with. Nor the scum he use to be a part of in his days of wandering. And she wasn't someone that he could be with just for a one night stand either. She mattered to him... And it scared him.

"What do you like about me?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know how to say this well. So I'm sorry if I mess it up." He was going to try to be honest. "I've never met anyone like you. Most women I've known have either stabbed me in the back. Or are just a sexual release. But you're different. You're so damn pure of heart, and innocent. I'm so afraid that I'm gonna permanently scar you, or hurt you beyond repair. What you are to me Fuu... Is my fear... You are also something I've come to want to protect, and even want to continue living for." Fuu stood there with her mouth part and eyes wide. She didn't know how to respond, how to even take everything in. She let out a burst of laughter which made Mugen shout out, "What the hell, I was being honest and you are gonna laugh at me?!" But before he could continue his angry banter she stepped forward, taking his face in her tiny palms. She placed a kiss on his lips making his tightened shoulders loosen. He took the lead and moved her mouth in union with his. It was the first time that Fuu had made the first move and Mugen was curious how far she was willing to go. After a few breathless moments she pulled away, her eyes filled with lust as she looked him up and down.

"Dammit. I didn't think you'd have this affect on me." Fuu laughed, turning as she continued down the road. Trying to mask her urges as she kept going. But it was too late. Mugen had caught her intensity the moment she kissed him.


End file.
